


In The Woods Somewhere

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Werewolves, descriptions of animal injury, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: When Will heard the cry of a wounded animal ringing out in the wilderness, he didn’t wait for Alana to visit and accompany him into the fields to find it. Nor did he wait for the light of another day. Instead he trekked across the snow alone; through the open fields and into the woods beyond as dusk fell around him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. I saw new eyes were watching me.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasnt been beta'd so if you find any mistakes, feel free to correct them in comments.  
> More tags will be added as things progress.

When Will heard the cry of a wounded animal ringing out in the wilderness, he didn’t wait for Alana to visit and accompany him into the fields to find it. Nor did he wait for the light of another day. Instead he trekked across the snow alone; through the open fields and into the woods beyond as dusk fell around him.

Sound was dulled by the thick blanket on the ground and trees. All sound except for the yelps and barks of a creature in pain. Those echoed as clear as a church bell through and around the branches and trunks, cutting through the eerily still air.

Splatters of blood lay in stark contrast to the pristine white of fresh snow; he followed the trail. The splatters turned into vibrant streaks, as though painted on the ground with a broad brush. Whatever was injured must be large or near death, there was no way a smaller animal could bleed this much and survive.

Will stopped. A rustle of bushes disturbed and the muted thud of snow dislodged not far to the left; just out of sight. The icy breath of winter stung his cheeks and reddened his nose as he came upon an open patch of ground. He caught sight of the weak movement of the animal’s sides as it lay otherwise still in a nest of blood and snow. Not a coyote as he’d first thought; a fox.

It shuddered, weak and cold, and lifted it’s head as Will approached. It struggled to flee with a feral and fearful growl, but only succeeded in dragging itself forward a few laborious inches. It was then Will saw where all the blood had come from. It’s hind was lame, matted with blood and tattered fur. The slick glint of bone and ruby flesh stark against it’s auburn coat.

The wound looked fresh and far too large to be made by anything that frequented the area. Perhaps a rogue bear? Will thought he should put the poor animal out of its misery, but in his fevered rush to find the source of the sounds, he’d forgotten to bring his shotgun. He knew nature would take it’s sweet time, but the poor thing would be dead come morning.

A sudden breeze tugged at his curls and carried the scent of iron rich blood to him. There was another scent nearly overwhelmed by the metallic tang. So faint he couldn’t quite place it. It was both foreign and achingly familiar; fresh pine sap, rich spring soil, something spiced, and more that he couldn’t place.

The sun filtered through bare branches and evergreens, glittering across the snow and making the blood shine as it pooled around the weakening fox. A shadow loomed, cast over him from a distance, long in the evening light. Will froze, deer eyed and heart seizing in the face of a towering beast.

It growled, a low rumble like thunder, a stormfront crashing over him. Then it stood; it was far taller than any man, broader too, with pricked ears and haloed in sunset. All it’s features except for the wicked shine of bared teeth and the preternatural golden glow of its eyes concealed in darkness.

Will turned and ran, feet slipping on a patch of ice. He grabbed at a branch for support, but it was too brittle to support him and snapped. A twig snagged at his cheek, tearing the skin as he went down and collided with the frozen ground. Will heard a thin high wailing from the fox. It sounded almost human and sent a chill down his spine. He scrambled to turn back toward the beast but the time he’d turned around, the creature and its prey were gone, leaving nothing but a bloody depression in the snow.

It was a long slog back through the ever darkening woods, Will’s heart a jackrabbit in his chest. The lengthening shadows taunted him with the cruel possibility of their hiding that gargantuan beast, stalking him home. Every crunch of snow or snap of twigs had him on edge; the raised hairs on his nape had nothing to do with the cold.

He skittered up onto the deck and stomped the snow from his boots, wrenching open the door. Dogs came piling out, barking and whining; they could probably smell how afraid he was. Buster launched himself past Will, charging out into the cold with a growl. He cursed, wrangling the dogs back inside and shutting the door again. He started after the overzealous terrier but stopped as he came hurtling back from the treeline, tail between his legs. Will ushered him inside with a scold, and bolted the door behind them.

Even after patching the wound on his cheek and stoking the fire he felt cold, dread creeping its way through his gut. He’d be sleeping with his gun within easy reach tonight. He had a feeling that the animal was still in the area.


	2. They're staring with blood in their mouths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasnt been beta'd so if you find any mistakes, feel free to correct them in comments.  
> More tags will be added as things progress.

Will told no one what he’d seen. Not Jack, who would brush it off as a bad dream and tell him to focus on the latest case. Not Alana, who’d give him worried glances for days on end after, concerned for his sanity and stability. Not even Hannibal, despite having grown closer to him through their recent ‘conversations’. He was sure no one would believe him.

Sometimes he was sure he’d imagined it too, right up until he’d seen the creature again, this time in full daylight. It was a brief glimpse, standing at the treeline like so many ‘sightings’ of things not recognised by science. Will grimaced at the thought of being lumped in with them, usually considered ‘eccentric’ at best and batshit insane at worst.

Whatever this thing was, it definitely wasn't recognised by science. Far too big for any extant species of wolf, and as far as he knew no extinct species of canid had been bipedal. Will had a suspicion of what it could be, if he were inclined to guess, but with how frequently he saw it, and the fact many of the sightings were outside the ‘accepted’ time for such a thing to appear, could it really be what he was thinking of?

God this was stupid. He really shouldn’t be thinking so much about what was probably just a mutated wolf. A really, really, big mutated wolf.

* * *

Scrabbling on the porch woke Will from a dead sleep. He sat bolt upsight, staring toward the door at the familiar sound of claws clicking across the wood. He knew it from his dogs, who were uncharacteristically cowering under his bed, buster giving small huffs as though he wanted to bark but was too scared. Whatever was outside was definitely larger than all of his dogs combined.

He reached for his shotgun, propped beside the bed and already loaded. It wasn’t safe gunmanship, but damn safe gunmanship when there was a possibility of some great hulking beast tearing him to shreds in the night.

The movement stopped, and Will heard the deep rumble of a growl, a wet thud, and then the sound of whatever was outside retreating. He held his breath for a long moment after, and exhaled when it seemed he was alone with his dogs once more. Climbing out of bed, Will Flicked on the light and moved toward the door, gun ready. He stopped just before it, listening for any sign of movement outside. When he heard none, he unlocked and opened the door to peer around it, and froze. There, on the lawn sat the beast, barely illuminated by the light spilling out from behind him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Will had always assumed that if he ever saw a non-human monster, it would have glowing red eyes. Instead molten gold, bright and searing, gazed back at him. He could just about see the dark blood coating it’s muzzle.

Will took a step forward, raising his gun, only to trip over something warm, foot landing in a pool of liquid. He looked down to find a deer splayed on his deck, it’s throat torn to the point it’s head was attached by nothing but a strip of skin. Long gouges ran down it’s flank, still oozing blood.

The crunch of frozen grass reminded Will that he was in danger, his head snapping up to find his lawn empty once more. He scanned the darkness stretched out before him, and saw nothing but black. It seemed that the… wolf, he didn’t know what else he could call it, had left.

* * *

Morning found Will hauling the deer into the barn, hanging it on a hook by it’s bound hind legs. The cold night had frozen the meat stuff and he almost regret not having dealt with it last night. It’s not as though he’d slept a wink after that. Now it’d be difficult to butcher the poor thing.

He’d use the meat for his dogs dinners, not wanting to eat it himself from fear of what that creature may have left behind. He was sure whatever bacteria was in its saliva wouldn't be too far removed from his dogs and wouldn't hurt them. The doe’s head fell to the floor with a thunk as he severed the skin keeping it attached. Its milky eye gazed up at Will, as if accusing him of causing its death.

The rest of his night had been filled with confusion and fear. Why had that beast dropped a kill off on his deck and then waited to make sure he’d found it? Would it have sat there all night until Will came out in the morning if he hadn’t done so just then? Or would it have done something more to wake him? Perhaps it wasn’t a kind of wolf, maybe it was some sort of feline? After all, leaving kills for their human to find was certainly a cat-like trait. 

His fingers numbed quickly as he handled the meat. A sharp filleting knife making the job slightly easier than it would be otherwise, but it still took him several hours and a few breaks to warm his cold stiffened hands back to working order. At least the dogs enjoyed their dinner of rice and venison. Will sat at his desk, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee and savouring the warmth as he watched his latest pack member, Winston, grooming Harvey.

No answers had resolved themselves from the multitude of questions that had begun to plague him. It was a feeling he was accustomed to, but Will found himself wanting to confide in Hannibal and tell him about these sightings.

Draining the last of his coffee with a sigh, Will stood to wash his mug. His next appointment was three days away, he’d bring it up then and see what Hannibal thought of it all. Hopefully he wouldn’t have Will give up on him as a lost cause and have him committed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -whispers- i actually have no plot or idea where this is going lol. Besides in the vague direction of monster smut xD
> 
> [Check me out on twitter for general updates and shenanigains, and maybe give the tweet for this fic a retweet?](https://twitter.com/TrashBambi/status/1228211866574282753)

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo it has been a good while. I'm still struggling to write, but getting snippets and fragments done here and there. This is whats coming out at the moment.
> 
> Dont get used to regular or frequent updates x’D
> 
> Comments and kudos make me feel warm and fuzzy and I'm always down to talk about werewolf au's and hear ideas for things to include in this!
> 
> [Check me out on twitter for general updates and shenanigains, and maybe give the tweet for this fic a retweet?](https://twitter.com/trashbambi/status/1228579090690605056?s=21)
> 
> Comments and kudos make me feel warm and fuzzy and I'm always down to talk about werewolf au's and hear ideas for things to include in this <3


End file.
